Another virtual world
by scavind
Summary: A new unknown virtual world in the digital sea has crashed/merged with lyoko. The world is larger than all the sectors combined and xana has more people to deal it's evil ways with as the lyoko gang soon find out.


This is my first story so comments about the story and how it is are highly welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko.

The lyoko gang is on the ice sector. They are doing a routine check on lyoko for anything unusual. Yumi spots something and she asks the rest "whats that in the distance?" Jeremy back in the factory says he's picking up a very large object on the lyoko hologram. It's moving towards the ice sector and they should run and take cover behind something. Odd of course, replies back in a surprised tone 'LIKE WHAT?" Yumi suggests to run and duck behind these ice boulders a few minutes inland from them. They run and soon group gets behind the boulders. The bouders are far away from the ice sectors edge and they wait. Soon enough the object shows that is is a virtual land mass like lyoko is. It crashes into the ice sector. Soon enough ice debris falls from the sky over them.

They wait till they feel it's safe to lean out past the boulders. Aelita calls out if the carnage is over. Jeremy suggests they should dematerialize back to the factory, and they all do so. The lyoko gang dematerializes and meets Jeremy in the factory. They gang is amazed at what they see on the lyoko hologram. There is a large land mass, larger than all the sectors of lyoko combined that has hit the ice sector. Jeremy is amazed at what has happened and thinks that everyone should get some rest and meet back at the factory directly after school the next day.

Back at kadic, Jeremy is sleeping, Aelita is watching the television with Yumi, and Odd and Ulrich are sleeping in their dorm. Meanwhile, back at the ice sector, Xana is now activating, and starts activating and deactivating towers unusually. He stops at about the time everyone wakes up.

The day goes by and everyone meets up at the factory as scheduled. Jeremy materializes them to the ice sector and sends them their vehicles. They drive across the area that was smashed by the collision and they continue onwards on the larger land mass. The land mass is also frozen like the ice sector. They have been driving for about a half an hour then they stop. Yumi states that they have been driving for a long time and asks what are they looking for exactly. Ulrich answers for other people or just to explore the place as much as we can. As they are talking, they hear something.

Aelita asks the rest do they hear something? She says she knows she's hearing something and becomes concerned. Yumi agrees that she hears something in the distance and wonders what it may be. Just as they start to realize the sound, 5 black large vehicles speed by them. So fast they could barely make out the vehicle's shapes. They start to follow the trail then black vehicles left. Then they see a curve in the trail. They stop because they hear the noise again. Then suddenly, they are trapped by the vehicles in a large wide turned circle. The vehicles come to a stop and 5 people come out of them. They stare at each other. The drivers of the black vehicles talk first. They all have suits. One of them was Black, Purple, Blue, Fuchsia, and Maroon. The black colored one raise's the helmet's visor revealing his face. The others follow his action. Two girls and three boys and revealed from under their visors. They are all about the same age to each other and about the same age as the lyoko gang.

Yumi asks Who they are. The purple person asks the rest should they tell them? The black on answers that they are the creators of this virtual world. He asks who they are? Yumi answers, saying all their names. "I'm Yumi, She's Aelita, He's Ulrich, and he's Odd".

The black one replies with all their names also. "I am Zeno, the purple one is Xeo, the maroon one is Mia, my Fuchsia friend is Priya, and the blue person is Tayia. He welcomes them to "?5240". He informs them they just call it symbols.


End file.
